Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm accessory, and more particular to a flip-up aiming sight for a firearm, especially for handgun, wherein the reflecting lens can be folded flat on a platform to provide a low-profile aiming sight for the firearm and can be unfolded from the platform to automatically activate the illuminator to generate an aiming point on the reflecting lens.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, especially for a handgun or a pistol, usually needs different firearm accessories for assisting the operator to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Sighting device, such as a scope, reflex sight, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a tubular lens housing and a lens supported in the lens housing. For example, scopes are sighting devices and are commonly used in conjunction firearms to give an accurate aiming point and to aid the operator in properly aligning a barrel of the firearm with a desired target. However, these sighting devices are too big that the handgun or pistol cannot be fittingly received in a holster when the sighting device is mounted on the handgun or pistol.
In addition, the sighting device must be mounted on the firearm to parallel to the barrel axis of the firearm. In other words, when the sighting device is mounted on top of the firearm, the aiming point of the sighting device is orientated away from the barrel axis of the firearm. It is worth mentioning that the sighting device must be located close to the barrel axis of the firearm in order to precisely align the sighting device with the barrel axis of the firearm.